


Sonetti Lussuriosi

by Sweetnpinnk



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel deserves to be romanced, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetry, Porn with Feelings, Sensual Sex, voice play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetnpinnk/pseuds/Sweetnpinnk
Summary: Angel has never understood the appeal of poetry. Luckily, Husk is up for the challenge of changing his mind.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Sonetti Lussuriosi

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this back in December, but I just got too flustered every time I tried to edit it as I am still baby in the realm of writing smut and I have discovered a side of myself that I didn't know existed before now which is that I apparently get INCREDIBLY flustered by beautiful poetry recited out loud (even just the thought)… butbehold. I just think poetry is ROMANTIC and I think romance is SEXY so put it all together and you get this apparently. Also, I wrote/edited some of this while drinking so if there's anything too weird, blame it on that I guess lol
> 
> The title is inspired by Pietro Aretino's lost work "Sonetti Lussuriosi" (Lewd Sonnets) which were a collection of "erotically explicit sonnets". From the little I've read about him, he was a very queer man in 15/16th century Italy and was one of the first authors to make it on the Church's list of forbidden reads list around that time so what can I say but RESPECT
> 
> EDIT: Thank you so much Gio and Blue for your help with the Italian <3 <3 <3 You guys are the best :3

The first time Angel had caught Husk reading, he’d been surprised. Husk had been propped up on his bed, brows furrowed in concentration, as he delicately flipped a page with Fat Nuggets curled into his side. It was especially endearing when he noticed a small pair of reading glasses pushed up his nose. For some reason, it seemed to embarrass him when Angel mentioned them, so he made sure not to tease him too much. They were too adorable to risk it.

Husk had never struck Angel as an intellectual or even a fiction reader, but the strangest thing he found about it was that it was such a peaceful, quiet contrast to the chaos of their afterlife. It was just so… normal. But that was all to say, stumbling upon him that first time had become a precious moment that Angel secretly cherished. It had felt like an intrusion into something that Husk usually kept private but was now being welcomed into. It was another crack in the door into Husk’s life, and that was special.

Husk was more open to be caught reading after that. Angel would stumble in after work or an outing with Cherri and he would still find him waiting up for him, book in hand, Nuggets asleep. It became routine faster than he’d expect, a welcome sight that was like a warming balm on the aches of the day.

Occasionally, a niggling curiosity would strike him, and he’d peer over the cat's shoulder to read a few lines, always taking pleasure in the way his ears would twitch though he would stubbornly ignore him until Angel was practically resting his chin on his head. Sometimes the books were in English, sometimes even other languages Angel couldn’t read, but there was one thing he could count on. They were always boring. You couldn’t _pay_ Angel to sit down and read a book. Well. You could. But it’d be a high price.

When he casually mentioned this to Husk one night, he'd only rolled his eyes and Angel had had to dodge before he could get swat in the face from his tail.

“If this is so boring, why don’t you fuck off and go do something else.”

“But I want ta’ play with my Husky.”

This wasn't anything new. Angel would paw and pester until Husk would either give in to his ministrations or only smirk and tune out his whining. The latter was rarer as Angel would splay across his legs in a dramatic, needy heap with the occasional pouty huff that would inevitably have Husk rolling his eyes and setting the book aside to give him the attention he desired.

Now, as Angel made his way past the bar, he paused at the sight of his boyfriend leaning over the bar counter with a smaller book spread before him. He quirked a brow. It was rare to see him read out in the open, but he looked perfectly consumed. He didn’t even notice when Angel was standing right in front of him which just wouldn’t do. He slid across the counter, a devious smirk lighting his face.

“Hey Husky,” Angel breathed into his ear, taking a little too much glee in the way Husk sharply jumped. His paws instinctively flew up to cover the small book in front of him, his glasses skewing across his nose. When he saw Angel’s shit-eating grin, he glared.

“Thanks for the fucking warning, nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Angel rolled his eyes, pushing Husk’s glasses back into place. “Don’t crap out on me now gramps. We’ve got date night later.” Val had kept him on a pretty brutal schedule for the past week, working almost all nights, which meant he hadn’t been getting his special time with his kitty. But _finally_ his schedule had cleared up and he had scored a free evening.

He felt like he could have vibrated out of his own skin, he couldn’t wait for it come. It was one thing to get his fill of sex at work, but a completely different thing to come home to the man he actually _wanted_ to be with. Personally, Angel was so pent up he wouldn’t have really minded crawling over the bar and having at it right then and there, but he didn't think Charlie or Vaggie would be so appreciative of a spectacle so he had to control himself.

“Don’t worry, I know.” Husk waved it away, but he was grinning too. Clearly he wasn’t the only excited one which put a large smile on Angel’s face. He folded himself primly across the bar, eyeing the little book.

“Whatcha readin’? Seemed pretty inta’ it. This another one of them-”

“It ain’t that kind of read.” Husk said, lifting his paws away from the pages. Only then did Angel notice the sparse margins. Each page only had a few neatly centered lines of text, some not even being more than a paragraph long. “It’s poetry.”

“Poetry?” Angel echoed, nose crinkling. “I knew you was a sap Husky, but poetry? Really?”

Husk arched a brow at him. “And what’s wrong with it?”

“I dunno, just seems boring. Plus they never make any sense. I just don’t get it.”

Husk clicked his tongue. “Just because _you_ can’t appreciate it doesn’t make it boring.”

Angel glanced over the page Husk had been reading. He scanned a couple of lines, noting that they were in Italian to boot.

“Vita della mia vita, mi sembri,” Angel read out loud in monotone. “Come un pallido ulivo… Like, the fuck does that even mean? ‘Life of my life, you seem to me like an olive tree’? This shit doesn’t even rhyme, how is this entertaining to ya'?”

Husk rolled his eyes. “It’s a poem about love. It’s _supposed_ to be considered beautiful and romantic, and it doesn’t _have_ to rhyme. You’re just reading it wrong.”

“I’m telling ya’, any old fuck can take a couple of dumb words and put them together and ta-da! Poetry.”

“If it’s so easy, why don’t you try?”

“Ok fine.” Angel retorted. He hummed, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Then he clutched his hands together and batted his lashes dramatically at his very skeptical cat. “Oh my handsome Husky, he loves ta’ get drunky. Just wait till tonight though ‘cause I can’t wait to get _fucky_.”

Husk couldn’t hold back his snort of laughter. Angel smirked.

“See? I could’a been a great poet. Wasn’t that romantic?”

“Apparently ya’ already are. And I’m not sure romantic is the word to describe whatever the fuck that was. I’m not sure you would know romantic if it stared you in the face.” Husk shook his head but was smiling. Angel took his scruff into his hands and nuzzled his nose before giving him a quick kiss and pulling away with a wink.

“Aye, I take offence to that! I know romance. There’s flowers and chocolate, and all the rest of that lovey dovey shit. Not sure why you’re not swooning as we speak from my pretty words just now, but I don’t need fluffy bullshit to sweep ya' off yer feet. Just ya' wait. See ya’ tonight, babe.” Angel blew him another kiss and hopped off the counter, shouldering his bag. “Don’t forget.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Husk watched his boyfriend grin before sidling out the door with a very deliberate swing of his hips. He chuckled, keeping his eyes on him until the door had swung shut and then glanced back down at the printed text before him. He’d always had a secret soft spot for poetry. To be honest, he hadn’t looked at poetry in years, but damn if Angel hadn’t stirred his soul up in a way he never thought he could feel again. Shit, he really was a sap, wasn’t he? But he supposed he could live with that, as long as Angel’s face was the first thing he got to see every morning for the rest of time. 

His thoughts flittered towards their planned evening and his wings unconsciously flapped as his body quivered with anticipation. Angel wasn’t the only one who felt pent up. A week without any kind of foray had been rougher than he’d thought. Every night that Angel had come home this week, he was usually so exhausted that he could only crawl into Husk’s arms and pass out, but maybe he could make tonight a little special. Treat him real nice, like he deserved to be. Take the time to really… _romance_ him.

A sharp, devious grin spread across his face as he skimmed through the various stanzas. The gears had already started turning and he flipped through a couple more pages of the book with a thoughtful hum.

Now _there_ was an idea.

Angel slipped into the hotel, nearly jumping with excitement. Work today hadn’t been bad at all. It had gone, dare he think it, _well_. He’d only had a couple of shoots and a lingerie photo-op to top off the evening. For the cherry on top, he’d managed to snag a particularly shear and lacy red pair of panties that he was currently sporting under his clothes as a secret surprise. Husk didn’t know what was coming for him. He had a particularly special interest in his lingerie if the growing pile of ripped fabric that ended up in his trashcan many-a-evening had anything to say about it. He’d have to start charging his kitty for the panties alone before he had none left! He'd already lost so many to Husk’s bad habits— they weren’t cheap! But as much as Angel complained, he also shivered just as hard at the thought of Husk ripping them off.

Except, instead of his beloved grumpy cat, Angel stuttered to a stop in front of Niffty who grinned at him from behind the bar’s counter. He pursed his lips. It was barely early evening. Husk should have been here. 

“Good evening Miss Angel!” Niffty grinned. “Have a good day?”

“’Sup, short stuff. And yeah, it was pretty good.” Angel said, quickly scribbling his name in the check-in book. He didn’t bother to be subtle in looking over her shoulder, eyes scanning for signs of a familiar top-hat. “Where’s Husk?”

“Oh, he asked me to fill in for him a while ago because he needed to get off early. Said he had ‘other work to do,’” Niffty said with air quotes, giggling.

Angel arched a skeptical brow.

“What kind of fucking work?” His tone had a little more bite than he intended. What about their date? Husk couldn’t have actually forgotten or, Satan forbid, _bailed_ on him?

“I don’t know.” Niffty said with a shrug but blinked hard in a way that Angel realized she must’ve been winking at him. “But I might have spotted him trying to hide some roses earlier.”

Angel blinked. Roses? That didn’t really sound like Husk. At least, not typically. His mind drifted to their conversation from earlier and he couldn’t help but snort a little. Was this him trying to be “romantic?” Husk wasn’t exactly one for upfront gestures like giving him a bouquet of flowers, unless it was a special occasion, _maybe_. He was sweet, no doubt, but would never willingly admit to it. Angel thought he was plenty romantic already, treated him much better than he could ever deserve, but maybe Husk didn’t think so and he was trying to prove a point.

 _Alright then,_ Angel thought, shoulders relaxing. He smiled. He could indulge the kitty, to be nice. Let himself be “romanced,” as it were. Really though, roses? That was just cheesy. But he found himself blushing a little all the same. He’d been given flowers plenty of times before, sure, but now that he thought about it, it had never been from anyone he wanted them from, had it?

He bid Niffty a quick goodnight and she only waved and giggled mischievously in turn. While he was in her line of sight, Angel was careful to keep his steps calm and controlled but as soon as he wasn’t, he started taking the stairs several steps at a time, heart thumping hard in his chest. He nearly sprinted to his door and spotted a light scattering of petals peeking from underneath the frame. He bit his lip, tamping down his growing giggle. What a fucking sap. What was next, a box of chocolates? Seriously, this was textbook. See, he knew romance-

He only managed to crack the door open a tiny sliver before a paw was snaking out and wrapping around his wrist to drag him inside, the door shutting firmly behind him. In a few whirlwind seconds, his back was being pushed up against the wall as Husk caged him in his arms, mouth descending immediately over his. Angel’s eyes had blown wide from the unexpected onslaught, arms flailing for a moment as they desperately searched for purchase before managing to tightly grasp Husk’s shoulders, fingers curling deep into his fur. Husk smirked against his lips, and wasted no time before grinding a leg into Angel’s crotch in a slow and delicious roll, eliciting a gasping moan from him.

“Hey, doll,” Husk purred into his ear, continuing his steady grind against him, claws curling around his face. Angel moaned in response, momentarily speechless as his mind struggled to catch up from its brief short-circuiting. He was barely able to take in the room beyond the fuzzy haze of his rapidly descending cloud of lust. Rose petals had been scattered across the floor, infusing the air with a gentle perfume. The lights had been turned off, but Husk had lit several candles which gave the room a soft, pillowy glow.

A particularly mean drag of his leg had Angel gasping into Husk’s mouth, tongues twisting and slipping against each other. A line of drool trickled over his lips as Husk finally relented, pulling slightly back but keeping himself close enough so he could feel the heat radiating from his body. Angel struggled to catch his breath.

Husk wasn’t usually so… intense right off the bat. A typical night would have him servicing first as a warm up, and for a strange moment, Angel felt himself spinning, utterly thrown off balance. Even if Husk hadn't been holding him in place, the way Husk was staring at him was enough to pin him to the spot and the way the soft light casted him in shadows made his eyes seem to glow gold and feral as they drank him in. Angel’s knees trembled under the hungry stare, as if he were a feast and Husk was a starving man. There was raw lust, but also fire and heat and passion. He was going to be devoured.

"Strip." Husk ordered and Angel's back snapped taut as the single word sent the blood straight to his dick. He couldn't rip off his gloves and top fast enough.

He watched his lover’s golden eyes slip down his body as Husk simultaneously dropped to his knees in a fluid motion, lips quirked slightly in an evil grin. He swallowed thickly as Husk’s claws hooked onto the ends of his skirt and hiked it up his legs and over his hips to bunch around his waist. Husk paused for the first time since he’d dragged him into the room as he came face to face with the new red panties. Angel’s cock was already straining against them, tip leaking. His pupils dilated and thinned into severe slits, bringing Angel’s blood to a boil under his skin.

“This for me?” Husk’s low, rumbling whisper made his cock twitch again and Angel groaned, forgetting all desire or care for the damn things. If Husk didn’t rip them off that fucking second—

“Husky,” Angel rasped, the first real word he’d been able to choke out so far. “Please—“

But Husk didn’t let him say more than that before he was nuzzling his warm nose between his thighs and then dragging the flat side of his tongue against the shear fabric up and across the tip of his dick. Angel nearly whimpered at the sight alone, legs threatening to give. Husk gave him a sinful grin before taking a thin strand of red fabric between his teeth, burning eyes locked on his, and tore through them in one clean move. 

“ _Fuck_ me— ah!” Angel’s fingers latched to dig themselves into Husk’s head while his other arms desperately braced himself against the wall. Husk had firmly grasped onto his shaky legs before they’d been able to buckle and had taken him into his mouth in a quick and sudden descent, instantly sheathing him in hot, wet heat. His tongue curled slow and dragged across his skin even slower. His eyes glimmered. They hadn’t left his for an instant.

Husk seemed keen on a slow, sweet death tonight because the pace he was setting had Angel nearly writhing. His breathy pants were harsh and the pleasurable build-up tightening in his belly was _achingly_ glacial. His mind began to fuzz at the edges and then he was beginning to get _too_ lost as his hips attempted to piston on their own in his attempt for faster, for _more,_ but Husk’s steel grip kept him in place. Angel crashed back down to reality in the form of gasps akin to desperate pleas that spilled unbidden from his lips. Despite his whimpers, Husk’s rough tongue only continued its slow and steady strokes, up and down, gently sliding one moment and then swirling at the tip followed by an exquisite suck a moment later that nearly had Angel seeing stars, as if Husk wanted nothing more than to take every lost drop he had to offer.

He wasn’t going to last much longer like this. The slow simmering build-up was finally beginning to turn into a boiling heat and he was close, _finally,_ he was going to _come—_

And then Husk was gone just before he could take the plunge. He drew away with a simple _pop_ and Angel’s legs really would have given out if Husk hadn’t been holding onto him. He panted hard as his body and mind slowly worked their way off the ledge, coming down from the intense, lingering high. He worked hard to refocus on the world around him, feeling the dig of the wall against his back and the gentle drag of Husk’s claws drawing up and down his legs.

“Okay?” Husk whispered. Angel nodded, but he still tried to feign a glare despite there not being any real heat behind it.

“The fuck, Husk?” He slurred in a mixture of euphoria, grief, and frustration. 

Husk chuckled. “We’re just getting started, love.”

A sobering bolt of heat shot through Angel’s body, turning his cheeks red and his chest warm, tethering what remained of his floating consciousness between them. He stared at his lover with wide eyes. _Love?_ Since when did he call him that? The word was still so new between them that it still made his heart skip a beat and his stomach flutter and twist into knots, making him more flustered than he was used to. And suddenly any hope of control that Angel had for this evening was relented as Husk had wrenched and fully taken the wheel. Slow and sensual was the name of his game tonight. As he stared into Husk’s eyes, he realized that Husk had _known_ that all along. This was what he wanted from him and he could see the question in his eyes even now: the trust that he could take control for the night.

And Angel wanted nothing more than to give it to him. He would give him _everything_.

Husk crawled back up the front of his body, hiking him higher up the wall and capturing him in another searing kiss. Clawed fingers hooked around his thighs and Angel was more than happy to wrap his legs around Husk’s waist in response. Husk seemed to purr in affirmation, pressing closer.

Angel knew he was turning needy, almost putty-like and nonsensical, as he practically rutted against him in his desperate need for friction and the contact he craved, but Husk’s grip on his ass was solid and he only allowed him the slightest of touches against his searing dick.

“Husky, please,” Angel whined and moaned as he desperately tried to rub against him to no avail, his second pair of arms rubbing up and down his chest, fingers carding sensually through the soft fur. “I _need_ you.”

Husk’s mouth was pressed against the nape of his neck, and he felt his grin curl upwards. “Your wish is my command.” And then he was pulling Angel off the wall, hands still firmly holding him. Angel gasped and wrapped his arms around his neck to steady himself, releasing a breathy laugh of surprise, as Husk carried him to the bed.

“Husk!” He managed to giggle breathlessly between the kisses that Husk incessantly pressed onto his lips and neck and chest. It was as if he were marking a trail on the map that was Angel’s body, each spot becoming flushed, fluttery, and hot. “What’s gotten into ya’?”

“Can’t I just show my gal a nice time?” Husk muttered as he continued to pepper him with searing kisses and nips. Angel tried to reply but moaned when Husk started to suck a sensitive spot at the crook of his neck, teeth scraping ever so slightly in a way that had his toes curling from the pleasurable sting. Husk continued his relentless assault, never really letting Angel catch his breath. Claws gently raked down his stomach and Angel seized the opportunity to try and lean into the touch, aching desperately for it, but Husk only drew them down further.

“I need to prep you.” Husk said in a low voice and Angel shuddered in anticipation.

“Please Daddy,” Angel whined as Husk’s claws ghosted across his hard member, the teasing, delicate touch almost too much but not nearly enough. “Please, I need you in me. _Please_.”

“Patience, love.” Husk hummed, tucking himself against his back. When Husk grabbed and drew one of his legs up, Angel wiggled his hips backwards in anticipation but Husk had managed to wrap his other arm around his waist, keeping him fixed in place. _Fuck_ patience. If Husk didn’t take him that moment, he was really going to die here, _again_ , because this was agonizing torture _._

There was a subtle rustling followed by the familiar pop of a cap and then finally, _finally,_ a slicked-up claw was sliding into him, and all the air left Angel in a rush. A second followed and he relished the way his claws rubbed inside of him as Husk carefully stretched him out. Then a third slipped in and Angel keened, desperately searching for something to brace himself: Husk’s arm, the sheets, the headboard. But Husk was still making sure to take his _damn, sweet time_.

A spray of stars flashed across his eyes and he moaned loudly as a claw found its desired target and began to probe at his prostate. He was so consumed in his bliss he nearly missed the way Husk’s free paw had snaked up to start kneading and fondling his chest, mouth trailing another slew of kisses against his neck before coming to rest against the corner of his lips.

And then he began to whisper.

It took Angel too many seconds and a lot more processing power than he had to spare before the words began to hold any kind of meaning. His breathing hitched and another wave of heat crashed over him.

Husk was speaking _Italian._ And not just that, but he was—

“Vita della mia vita, tu mi somigli pallidetta oliva. _”_

_Life of my life, you seem to me, like some pallid olive tree._

His thoughts were a murky haze, but the recognition was instant. They were words from the poem Husk had been reading from earlier.

His chest grew warm and the typically white fur of his chest began to grow dark with a dusty pink shade. His face was burning, and Husk was _still_ rubbing at his p-spot, so slow, so mercilessly, fondling the gland in a way that drew out heady gasps and moans with each press as he continued to whisper his low mutterings.

“ _Husk,”_ Angel could barely make coherent sounds let alone words, and Husk only kneaded his chest with a powerful and sensual roll of his palm in response. _“Ahh!“_

“O rosa scolorita. Né di beltà sei priva, ma in ogni aspetto tu mi sei gradita,”

_Or the faded rose I see: nor do you lack beauty, but pleasing in every way to me._

Angel’s mouth went dry. It was as if his mind and body had abruptly lost any semblance of lucidity or control, the blood not knowing where to rush anymore: his face, his chest, his aching and leaking dick. It was impossible to even process a coherent thought as Husk’s lyrical, sultry voice flooded throughout his being, the shuddering waves of pleasure continuing to wrack his body. He was so lost in the spell that Husk had woven that he didn’t even notice when his claws slipped out of him.

“O lusinghiera, o schiva. E se mi segui o fuggi.”

_In shyness or in flattery, whether you follow me or flee._

Husk nuzzled Angel’s face, cheeks darkly flushed. His eyes were lidded, and he stared at him with such a passionate intensity that it made Angel’s heart stutter. 

“Soavemente mi consumi e struggi.”

_Sweetly you consume and torment me._

And then Husk was thrusting inside of him in a way that had Angel’s mouth dropping open, tongue nearly lolling, utterly speechless. Everything else seemed to fade as Husk continued to speak, his voice adopting an almost melodious cadence. His body blushed and burned, his head fuzzy and light, but he remained transfixed. Only Husk’s voice and his touch existed anymore, so caught in the rise and fall of each thrust which had him nearly choking on quiet sobs and ragged, broken moans.

“Rimani! Riposati accanto a me. Non te ne andare.”

 _Stay._ _Rest beside me. Do not go._

“Ti amo. Non ho nessun pensiero che non sia tuo. Non ho nel sangue nessun desiderio che non sia per te.”

_I love you. I do not have any thought that is not yours. I have no desire in the blood that is not for you._

It was too much. Too much. Angel’s heart was full, Husk was thrusting into him just right, and there was nothing else that could fall from his lips except cries of love for this man. The words he was saying seemed to take on a life of their own, reaching into him and tightening their grasp around his lungs and his heart, as the sound of his native tongue gave them their own gravity, pulling him into orbit. It was an assault on all his senses in every way and it was _too much_.

“Lo sai. Non vedo nella mia vita altro compagno, non vedo altra gioia. Rimani. Riposati. Non temere di nulla. Dormi stanotte sul mio cuore...”

_You know. I do not see in my life another companion, I see no other joy. Stay. Rest. Do not be afraid of anything. Sleep tonight on my heart…_

Husk’s hips had remained powerful and steady as he fucked him, but as they began to reach their peaks his tone dipped as he began to pant raggedly, struggling to get the rest of it out despite Angel having already become a whimpering mess. At some point, Angel had threaded his fingers with the paw still fondling him, another hand stroking himself with a frantic fervor in tandem with the thrusts as Husk continued to shatter his world.

“Lasciati- andare,” Husk rasped, almost hoarse. “Amore mio.”

_Come undone, my love._

“Husk!” Angel screamed, tears dotting the corner of his eyes, because then he was unraveling at the seams, coming undone in all possible ways so suddenly it had him seeing white as he came. White ribbons streaked his hands and the sheets as his lover thrust his hips in a final, powerful snap before coming undone himself and filling him with intense heat. There was nothing but the sound of their harsh breathing for several moments and then soft wings were settling over him. Husk shifted, pulling a boneless Angel properly into his arms and tucking his head against his chest. Angel eyes slipped closed as he tried to work his way down from the feverish high.

He was so warm. He was so full. He was… so utterly and hopelessly in love.

“Angel? You still with me?” Husk’s gentle voice fished his soul from the cosmos it had temporarily ascended to, but trying to wade through the syrup of his post-orgasmic haze was like trying to come out of a dream he wasn’t sure he wanted to wake up from quite yet. But he managed a well-contented hum when he felt Husk beginning to tense in concern behind him, giving their interlaced hands a firm squeeze in a quiet confirmation that yes, he was _very much_ alright.

The brief tension that had filled Husk eased, and Angel vaguely registered him bending down to gently kiss away a few stray tears that he hadn’t noticed. Angel shifted, gazing up at the man who stared at him with nothing less than absolute adoration. His heart thumped hard as he stared right back, searching his eyes, and hoping that Husk could see no less but an equal reflection of his feelings.

“… _Fuck,_ Husky. That was… that was…”

Husk’s soft smile turned into a devious smirk and Angel felt him begin to purr. “That’s all ya’ can say? Not so boring, huh?” He teasingly bucked and Angel squeaked, as he was still deep inside of him. He let out a shaky breath.

“S-shut up.” His face was still on fire, and it was starting to get difficult keep eye contact. He wasn’t embarrassed per se. He didn’t _get_ embarrassed. That wasn’t right. He was just… just…

“I’ve never… Those poems, your voice, I …” He flushed harder when Husk’s grin turned smug.

Husk hummed, nosing the side of Angel’s face. He dragged a claw to the center of the pink heart on Angel’s chest. It was still covered in a rosy blush. “This is cute, by the way.”

Angel sputtered in protest before he proceeded to bury his head deeper into his chest, burning. Husk laughed out loud and finally slid out of him, drawing him into a deeper embrace.

 _Fuck_. He was being _way_ more bashful that he’d ever been, what the actual fuck was wrong with him? What the fuck kind of magic fuckery had Husk just pulled?

_Amore mio._

His brain couldn’t seem to stop replaying those words over and over. He could get used to that. He really, really could.

Husk was still chuckling a little as his thumbs rubbed soothing circles into Angel’s hips. The touch was gentle and sweet and had Angel smiling into his chest.

“Hey Husky.”

“Hm?”

“I think I get it now.”

“That poetry can be romantic and you’re just a dumbass?”

“No, I think I get what ya’ do all day now.” Angel quipped. “Ya’ apparently memorize sappy shit while ya’ pine for me until I get back.”

Husk snorted. “Pine for you? You think way too much of your own ass.”

“Aye, it’s a good ass!”

“Whatever you say, love.” Husk said, but reached down to firmly smack and squeeze a cheek. Angel yelped in surprise, but was awash in the flushing warmth again.

“… I like that.” Angel said, a little quieter. “I like ya’ calling me that.”

Husk leaned down to meet his eye. His face had taken on its own slight flush. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” The word may have been new between them, and he may never have felt like this before, but he still knew it to be true. “I love you, Husk.”

A tender smile spread across Husk’s face and he leaned in to pull Angel into a deep and lingering kiss. Drawing back, Husk swiped a claw tenderly across his face.

“My love. _Amore mio._ ” Husk nearly cooed, voice deep and rumbling. Angel shivered once more as his voice echoed and vibrated deep into his bones.

“Got any more of those poems up yer sleeve?”

“Well apparently I’ve got nothing else to do but memorize poetry while I _pine_ away for you. And the night is young, so I hope you don’t think I’m anywhere near done with you.” Husk rolled them over so he was hovering over Angel and hooked his chin with a claw, tipping it up to meet his smoldering gaze.

“ _In that book which is my memory_ ,” Husk’s voice went silky and lyrical once again as Angel wound his arms around his shoulders, drawing him down to meet his lips. “ _On the first page, that is the chapter when I first met you, appear the words…_ ”

Their lips touched, first sweet, and then searing, full of passion and heat and love. Husk’s mouth moved against his, curling into a smile.

“ _Here begins a new life._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I’m sappy and soft as shit but blame them not me. WORDS ARE BEAUTIFUL OK!!! And I bet Angel begins asking Husk to read more poetry to him after this… but probably gets interrupted more often than not :3c 
> 
> Here are the poems Husk recited, respectively:  
> * Life of My Life, You Seem to Me by Tarquato Tasso  
> * Rimani (Stay) by Gabriele D'Annunzio  
> * The New Life by Dante Alighieri  
> (If there are any mistakes in the Italian, please let me know! I would hate to take away from how beautiful the poems really are based on bad translation.)


End file.
